Valentine's Day
by jboy44
Summary: Max and Zoe are alone in the D-lab a couple of weeks after Rex leaves and it leads to some dirty fun Valentine's Day one shot warning lemon and cheesy set up


One rainy day in the d-lap we see Max and Zoe setting in the main lab alone

Max setting on the floor a cross form Zoe thinking it started simple my dad forgot his hat here and asked me to get it for him then Zoë comes here sawing Reese forgot her term paper and asked Zoë to get it for her then the rain came and soon after that a flash flood warning now I'm stuck her with Zoë for who knows how long, I mean I do love her even if I can't saw it but these is a set up for a cheesy porno 

Zoe throwing her hands in the air "I would do anything to get rid of this boredom" she said making max blush as she thought well now's my chance to subdues max

Max crap I am in a cheesy porno 

Zoe turned around and bent over showing Max the back of her pink thong making 3 things happen one Max's dick got hard, two Max covered his face to hold back a nose bleed and last but not lest Zoe smiled

Zoe turned back to max and pushing her breasts against his chest making him fall back on his back so Zoe pinned him and said "I want you Max" she said making Max's face light up

Max blushing as Zoe removes his hat "what"

Zoe removing her vest "you know sex I want to have sex with you max"

Max blushing more and thinking please don't be a dream  he then saw Zoe unzipping his pants so Zoë could see the foot long lump in his pants so Zoe covered her mouth and gasped out " max your so big"

Max then blushed more as Zoe took her shirt off so max could see her hot pink bra making the bump in max's pants get bigger

Zoe then blushed and thought just how big is Max she then removed her goggles and removed max's shirt making him blush making him blush as she moved her finger along his chest and unhooked her bra reviling her large breasts to max so then grabbed max's hands and put them on her breasts making Max have a nose bleed

Zoe making max play with her breasts "how do you like my breasts"

Max" there soft" he said blushing as Zoe removed his pants and boxers making him blush more form being naked and Zoe seeing his dick is a foot and a half long Zoe blushed as she started rubbing it making max moan

Zoe smiled as she started to lick it and soon she took the first 6 inches into her mouth and socked on it making Max moan and soon Zoe had 9 inches half of Max's dick in her mouth and she was sucking on it as hard as he can

Max soon came with out warning filling Zoe's mouth it is thick warm cum

Zoe swallowed the cum and licked her lips as she removed the last of her cloths so she was naked making Max blush more

Zoe spreading the lips of her pussy" you know Max I've been in love with you for awhile and now I've come to want you inside of me" Max's blush then grow and she said "I take it you're in love with me too" Max then nodded so Zoe add "then stick your dick in me and pop my cherry" Max then slowly started to move his dick into her pussy and Zoe let out a quick cry of pain, when her cherry popped So Max held her tight and kissed her as he whipped her tears

Zoe rapped her arms and legs around him and held him tight forcing him to push his dick farther in and Zoe let out a loud scream when all 10 inches of Max's dick was in her unused pussy causing it to bleed, so Zoë and Max just held her tight and told her how much he loved her tell she was comfortable then max slowly and gentle start thrusting making Zoe moan in pleasure

Max then started to slow go harder and faster making Zoe's moans grow longer and louder, Soon Max's thrusts where going so fast and hard Zoe's first ever Orgasm was forced and soon Max felt his next orgasm about to happen so he tried to pull out only for Zoe to tight her grip on him making it so he couldn't pull out and Zoe just moaned out "Max I don't care if it get pregnant, I wont it" with that Max came inside of her unused pussy making her let out a loud heavenly moan of pleasure they then broke a apart and kissed

They then broke a part and Zoe had Max help her up

Zoe putting her hands on Reese's deck and leaning on it as she points to her asshole "Max stick it on my but and do me with her standing up"

With that Max put his hands on her hips to help her say up as he slowly moaned in pain as she lied her head and arms down on the desk, hearing these Max moved his dick into her but slowly and soon 10 inches of Max's dick was in Zoe's but making her cry and scream in pain and pleasure but mostly pain

Max grabbed her hands and held them as he remained still he let out some moans of pleasure as he kissed away Zoe's tears, and moaned out "I won't start thrusting tell your ready my Zoe" Zoe then smiled and blushes as she kept letting out moans of pain the little by little started to become moans of pleasure and Soon Max started slowly and gentle thrusting in and out of Zoe's but making her moan louder

Zoe moans out "faster" and with that Max started thrusting harder and faster and soon they both came at the same time, Max then pulled out turned Zoe around and kissed her

Zoe broke the kiss and panted out" Max next time our family is away I pick the game" she said as she looked out the window at the clear blue sky

Max "ok dear" they then kissed again

The end


End file.
